1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrier devices and more particularly to a novel tote or carrier for holding a pair of roller skates in releasable securement so that the skates may be readily transported from one place to another in a convenient manner.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practise to carry roller skates under the arm of the user similar to a person carrying a bundle or the shoestrings or the straps of the skates are tied together and the arrangement is placed around the skater's neck so that his hands are free. Obviously, difficulties and problems stem from this prior practise which are due to the bulk and weight of a pair of roller skates as well as to their awkward configuration. Some attempts have been made to provide a variety of cases or boxes which include pivoting hinges and elaborate tie down arrangements for securing the pair of skates therein. Such a practise only adds to the weight of the pair of skates and further adds to the overall size and awkwardness for carrying from place to place. Such a prior box or container is readily suitable for storage of the roller skates but is not particularly desirable for transporting or carrying the skates from one place to another.
Therefore, it has been a long standing need to provide a novel means for carrying and transporting a pair of roller skates from one place to another which is convenient not only from a size and weight viewpoint but from a securement consideration whereby the skates may be readily released from retention to the device or carrier.